A Collection of 5 Cents
by Rizuuuu
Summary: Sometimes, wishes can come true, if you donate 5 cents to Yato-kamisama. Yato/OC.


Hi guys! I made this fanfiction out of random boredom. (I can never write in pressure really)

I hope you like it, try reading it with some sad OSTs hahahahaha!

I think music influences how I write, and I think reading with music is better too :D

Have a good time!

* * *

I never really understand last time. How it feels to lose someone precious to you. Probably because my parents were gone long before I knew they existed. Growing up in an orphanage wasn't all that great but it wasn't all that bad. Maybe my heart was cold. It refused to accept warmth. Refused to feel the feeling of 'love'.

But somehow you came, like the wind. Then, you disappeared like the flame of a candle. This feeling is hard to accept and it is hard to not remember. But I will always remember that winter. That winter, was very hard to forget.

Winter, is as cold as my heart. It really ceases to stop being cold. It will forever remain cold and never feel warm. However, I do question this situation often. 'Why do people smile?', 'Why do they laugh happily?', 'Why can't I smile like them too?'.

Maybe I was just always alone. Alone in a small little apartment. Working part-time in a CD shop. Sleeping, eating, school, working. It has a daily routine that I followed closely everyday. School was a drag. The only subject I ever enjoyed was History, because no one enjoyed it. Maybe I just had a fetish for dead people.

However, that was also the first time I met you.

* * *

"Sensei! Can you please stop entering class?! I'll give you 5 cents!"

Everyone stared at him.

The teacher gaped at him - the raven-haired, boisterous, nosy, annoying, so-called 'kami-sama'.

"Y-Yato..-kun?" the teacher seemed very speechless.

"Sensei, History is very boring! Therefore, if you stop teaching this subject, I will give you 5 cents!"

'Just what on Earth is he doing?', I said to myself.

The teacher started laughing somehow, which caught the students off guard.

However, the laugh had a weird twist to it. It almost seems as if he was quite amused by Yato's words. Then, he grabbed Yato's collar and shouted: "My salary is so much higher than 5 cents, why do I listen to a brat who keeps saying that he's God yet fails History? Doesn't God know everything about the past?!"

That shut up him up for good. For now, at least.

* * *

"As an assignment, I want you to get into pairs and discuss about the Tokugawa Era. I want the assignment done by next week. Unless you're willing enough to clean the swimming pool, in which Yato-kun did a good job for 5 cents."

I hate group works. May it be pairs of two, three or four. I was always left out and joined the group that doesn't have enough people. Probably because no one never notices me because I kept to myself all the time or I was just invisible.

This time, I guess I'll just wait until everyone finds a pair and I'll just join someone who doesn't have a pair.

However, you came.

"Nee nee, Shiori-chan, 5 cents!" Yato grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

I tilted my head, questioning his motives. I hoped he didn't join me just because he wanted me to do all the work. (Yato is known to throw all his group responsibilities to other people and ends up doing nothing)

I frowned at him and asked, "5 cents? I didn't wish for anything."

Yato gave his signature 'creepy cat smile' and held out his hand towards me. "Shiori-chan, I know you want someone to pair up with you because I noticed you were always alone~"

I was took aback by his words. Was it just to make me happy or just because he was desperate for money? However, I doubted his sincerity and glared at him. "I don't need anyone, go pair up with someone else."

Yato smiled again. However it was a sincere smile. "Everyone has paired up, so let me just join you."

His smile took away my worries. I grabbed my purse and took out the 5 cents and placed it on his palm. "Use it for your so-called shrine building." I commented sarcastically with a rare chuckle.

Yato kept silent but kept the 5 cents in his pocket. "This 5 cents is special, I won't use it for my shrine building." he said.

I never knew what he meant though.

Until that day came.

* * *

"Shiori-channnnn, I'm hungryyyyyy."

Yato was always hungry when he visited me. Sometimes I doubt the reasons why he was visiting me out of good will.

He would always come crawling on my apartment floors, because he was too hungry to move. I would get so annoyed I would bring him to the nearby ramen shop to eat.

But the more annoying part was, Yato never ate one bowl. He would consume, 'bowls' of ramen. And leave the bill to me.

He would apologize later and asked me to forgive him. Then the following day, he would come visit me with a hungry stomach again. I just wished he would stop doing that, but I couldn't help but smile at his condition. It was as if someone depended on me for the first time.

* * *

It seems that Yato and I gave a really good presentation about the Tokugawa era. Yato did the talking while I prepared the materials and notes. Our teacher praised us and gave Yato 5 cents for fulfilling his wish of Yato working hard for once. Yato smiled and everyone in the classroom cheered for him.

Yato did some sort of weird dance and jumped around until the teacher smacked him with the long ruler, earning a very loud yelp from Yato. I laughed at that scene and realized everyone was sort of staring at me, especially Yato.

He somehow smiled at me and walked towards me, patting my head.

"Thanks Shiori-chan."

I never knew what I did that he thanked me for.

Then, he grabbed the 5 cents out from his pocket and showed it to me.

"I'm not putting this into my shrine building fund."

* * *

"Shiori-chan, are you single?"

I nodded while revising for my Mathematics exam. Yato was sitting in front of me, reading manga about this boy named 'Yukine'.

Yato grumbled something that I couldn't make off and asked again, "Shiori-chan, are you single?"

I nodded again, busy writing down the solutions for a question.

I was halfway towards the answer until, his hand covered the book I was writing on. I got somehow annoyed at him and looked at him. But somehow my heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the usual Yato. Yato was always happy. Now, Yato is serious. He is staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush and look away. "O-of course I'm single. What do you think?"

"I see…" his hand reached my cheeks and started caressing them.

"Yato…?" his warm eyes melted the pool of ice in my eyes.

I could sense he was leaner closer because I could somehow feel his warm breathe against my skin. I could hear his heart beating. I closed my eyes, but how odd. I didn't push him back.

"Shiori-chan is so clumsy, there's rice on her hair~!"

I swore, I beat him up until I couldn't recognize him.

* * *

Yato was always there, no matter what happened, he would always help me.

He was the light in my darkness, if that ever sounded cliché. But it was true. While our worlds were different, Yato led me to see the world he loved. A world that wasn't as monochrome as mine. But a world that was colourful. A world that accepted me, as me.

I would always remember him saying that he never cared about how anti-social I am nor how I had nothing rich to show off. He only cared about how he could make me happy. He said he had 5 wishes. And they were all fulfilled, but I only realized that at the wrong time.

* * *

I received a very weird text from Yato.

"Let's go on a date, Shiori-chan!"

What's a date?

* * *

"Shiori-chan~!" Yato grabbed my hand as we started to walk under the snowy sky. Yato's hair seemed so different when the snowflakes rested on his hair. It was as if he was an old man.

I giggled at my imagination of Yato-ossan. He would still be collecting 5 cents then, and talking crap about how his shrine will look like.

Yato glanced at me giggling and asked, "Shiori-chan, why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking how you would look like when you're old.." I replied.

Yato gaped at me. "I WOULD NEVER GROW OLD BECAUSE I AM KAMI-SAMA." He screamed, gaining much attention from the crowd. People started laughing from the distance, saying that he's out of his mind or something like that. I would agree much with that logic too.

However, why are there more people outside now? Isn't it cold?

"Shiori-chan is so mean.." tears started forming and he was making a pouting face, waiting for me to apologize.

I sighed and shook my head. 'He is so childish at the age of 17'.

"Come on, I booked a place at a western dining restaurant." I walked onwards, already expecting the anticipated Yato to drool.

* * *

Yato was oddly coughing. I was wondering if he had a cold after dinner.

"Yato, what's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone.

He continued coughing until the cough stopped and answered, "Its nothing, my throat was itchy~"

Somehow, it didn't feel convincing. Yato seemed paler lately. His skin was already pale enough, but it looks like he's even paler now.

"Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day Shiori-chan!", Yato took out a nicely wrapped bar of chocolate and handed them to me.

'Eh? Wasn't Valentine's a day for girls to give chocolates to someone they like? Wait, today was Valentine's day..?'

"I bet Shiori-chan didn't know it was February the 14th because she was so busy with her studies hahahah~"

"W-wait but this bar of chocolates.."

Yato silenced me with his index finger placed on my cold lips.

"I know you don't celebrate Valentine's but don't forget to reply my love the next Valentine's yeah?"

"L-love..?"

"Look! That dog is so cute!" Yato screamed out of nowhere and started chasing the dog.

Yato, was blushing just now, I think.

* * *

After I caught up with Yato, I saw him putting 5 cents into his pocket. Did he fulfill someone's wish?

"O..oi Yato.."

I tried to call him but it seems that he got distracted by the drifting snowflakes.

"Life is fragile.." was what I could make out of his words.

Then, Yato snapped out of his imagination and stared at me.

"Shiori-chan.." Yato gave me a sorrowful smile, a smile that I could not understand. What was going on? Why did Yato smile like that?

"Goodbye."

Yato passed out.

Yato passed away.

* * *

I received a letter from one of Yato's relatives.

It seems that Yato wrote me a letter before he died.

_Shiori-chan,_

_Hello Shiori-chan! By the time you received this letter, I, Yato would've gone to heaven and become one with the gods! By then, could you help me build my shrine? I'm counting on you Shiori-chan!_

_I'm sorry if I broke your heart. I never told you about my sickness. I didn't want to worry you. Because I know you'll be sad. And I don't want you to get sad. I want Shiori-chan to smile and laugh all the time. _

_Although this sickness sucks. But it was the reason I approached you in the first place. I liked Shiori-chan before but I never thought I would like you this much. Ever since I saw you smile, I made five wishes to myself. The first was, to make you smile. The second, to make you laugh. The third, to make you blush. The fourth, to go out with you on Valentine's day. And lastly, to give you chocolate. Those three wishes came true, I'm not really sure about the other two. Could you help put two 5 cent coins inside the envelope if they came true? There's already three coins inside :D_

_I knew I wouldn't survive until White's Day, so I decided to give you an early White's Day. _

_But Shiori-chan, honestly, I never wanted to leave you. At first, dying seemed okay for me. But after spending so much time with you, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave you. I want to stay longer with you. To see the flowers bloom, to experience the heat of summer, the falling leaves of fall and the snowflakes of winter. _

_I want to confess to you, date you, maybe marry you in the future? ;) _

_But my body won't last long till then. So I hope you can find someone better than me._

_Jeez, I regretted not kissing you that time. I guess I was kinda shy. I was afraid you'd push me away and call me a jerk and ignore me forever D: _

_Shiori-chan, I always wanted to say this. I liked you, but now… I love you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Yato._

My tears slid down my cheeks and together with Yato's handwriting, they became one.

'Hey, Yato, weren't you god? Aren't you suppose to be immortal? Such lies...' I chuckled.

I took two 5 cent coins out and insert them into the letter. Now, there are five pieces of 5 cent coins.

Yato, I hope you hear this in heaven.

…I love you.

* * *

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it :)

Don't forget to review!

All reviews are accepted!


End file.
